Short Naruto Stories
by Neru-n
Summary: Just like the title said. One-shots. Stories are mostly copied from the author's Twitter! Consists of mostly ships: Sasusaku, Narusasu, Nejiten, Narusaku, Naruhina
1. SasuSaku 1: Post War

_**A/N: Hello! Thanks for visiting (these stories). They are going to be super short stories, no kidding. I wrote most of them on my Twitter (using my phone) so a lot of them are actually super short. I decided that the first one at least – should be a little longer. **_

_**I have no idea how to go about this but I want to compile these short stories/imagines/AUs (alternate universe) together to look back and at the same time share. I might combine many of the short ones into one short chapter, who knows. That's why it will be important to read these notes beforehand! It will be a little messy, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy these stories as much as I enjoyed writing them.**_

_**I did write it in the synopsis, but do take note that my ships in Naruto is SasuSaku, NaruSasu, NejiTen, NaruSaku and occasionally NaruHina. So most of the stories will be based on these ships! Without further ado, here's the first story of SasuSaku!**_

_**Do take note that this is from the post war arc.**_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, can I follow you...?" Sakura asked timidly as he was leaving the village.

Sasuke turned to the voice, the owner had flushed cheeks, shyly looking down and afraid to meet his gaze. The breeze gently blew on her pink hair, the beautiful sight made his heart flutter.

He didn't want to leave, but he had to find himself first. He doesn't want to hurt Sakura again unintentionally. This time he wanted to do things right.

"Maybe next time," Sasuke gently poked on her forehead, nudging her to go back. They both have their own dreams to pursue.

"About the thing you said before... yknow... the c-con.. confes..." Sasuke looked away, embarrassed. "I'll think about it and let you know my answer the next time I get back, okay?"

Sakura's face lit up instantly and there were tears at the corner of her eyes. "Yes, I'll wait!"

Sakura had one of the brightest smile he has ever seen plastered on her face. He smiled. He wanted to hug her so tight and not let her go. Deep down, he already knew the answer. But he wanted Sakura to focus on her career first.

He knew that if he gave his answer now, both of them would miss each other too much and be too distracted. The separation will be too painful to bear. So he kept his feelings hidden until the next time he gets back. She's the one that he wants. He's not giving her to anyone else.

* * *

After about six months later, Sasuke found himself coming back to the village already. It wasn't his intentions, but his feet brought him back subconciously.

'Well I'm already right in front of the gate... so I should go in, right?' Sasuke thought to himself.

'This is ridiculous,' Sasuke was about to turn back and leave again until he heard some chatter.

"Your brother's condition is worsening, right? We have to get the best doctor in town, hurry!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. He was curious, he admit. He waited for them to come back.

They soon returned after half an hour, dragging onto a doctor who had a slender body, hair cut short topped with a red hairband. He instantly recognised the doctor. He waited in front of their house until the doctor was done.

"Thanks, doctor! You really saved my brother's life."

"No worries at all, if there's anything wrong with him again, please let me know and I'll come by again immediately. Take care," Dr. Sakura took her leave. As she close the door shut, she found a tall figure standing by the door.

"Who's there?!" she instantly took a step back and got into defense mode, but soon realise who it was. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smiled. "Yo, Sakura."

Sakura instinctively hugged Sasuke, but pulls back immediately. But Sasuke held her close. "I'm proud of you, Dr. Sakura."

Sasuke's voice and arms were so firm, he was never this certain before. He held Sakura like a proud dad. He was really impressed with how far she has come. "The best doctor in town, they said," he chuckled softly.

"Geez Sasuke-kun, don't tease me!" she punched him lightly.

"Ow," he joked. "I was just quoting them."

Sasuke dropped by at Sakura's hospital, waiting for her to finish work. He looked around the place. 'How did she even established a hospital by herself in such a short period of time...?' Sasuke was in awe of his future wife.

"Sasuke-kun, sorry for the delay. There were more patients today than expected," Sakura hands him a cup of coffee as she sat in front of him.

"Good work today."

Sakura nodded. "Will you be staying in the village for a while?"

"Yeah... I think so. And so I was wondering."

"Hmm?"

"Would you... like to move in with me?" Sasuke looked earnestly at Sakura. Sakura noticed his ears were kinda red, but he took the courage to lock eyes with her so that she knows he's serious.

It took a while for Sakura to realise that Sasuke was actually replying to her love confession before. She knew that Sasuke wasn't the type to declare his love openly or directly.

"Yes, of course! I will gladly!" Sakura grinned happily as their hands intertwine.

* * *

_**A/N: This is my take on how post war SasuSaku happened 3 I didnt mention but Sasuke stayed on for 2 more years (and Sakura got pregnant soon after) then Sakura gave birth to Sarada. Then only they set out on a journey together (for honeymoon), but Sarada was left behind with Karin where she got her flair for glasses! They stayed behind for a while because Sasuke wanted to let Sakura develop her career as a doctor and establish the hospital first, plus she was pregnant so it would be dangerous to bring her outside the village.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. SasuSaku 2: Uchiha Household

_**A/N: The second chapter will be about the Uchiha household. Each story is separated by a horizontal line. So please read these stories individually. They are not linked! Also do take note that I write a lot of adult Sasuke & Sakura (in Boruto-verse).**_

* * *

**Story 1: Sasuke & Sarada**

"Papa!" Sarada runs towards Sasuke who has just reached home from his long mission and has plopped into the sofa.

"What is it, Sarada?" He smiles at Sarada while stroking her hair gently.

"Welcome home!" She hugs him tightly. "You hair has gotten long again," she pouts.

"Shh," Sasuke whispered, putting a finger on Sarada's lips. "Your hair's longer now too."

"Yeah, I wanna be like papa! Papa is cool so I want to be more like him." Sarada grinned, but Sasuke was already fast asleep due to fatigue.

"Oh well, it's a lil' secret then," she giggled.

* * *

**Story 2: Sasuke & Sakura**

Sasuke comes home after a long mission. He sinks into the sofa, dead tired. Sakura offers him a massage.

As she was massaging his back, she notices a wound. She then softly asks him, "what happened, my dear?"

"I'll tell you later, let me hear stories about you and Sarada first."

Sakura is thankful at this moment that she's a medic ninja; Sasuke is also not too concerned because he knew Sakura's skill could heal it up in no time.

Sakura fixes Sasuke's wound while telling him about all that's happened in their household while he was gone.

After she was done, Sasuke gently pulls Sakura closer so that she could rest on his chest.

They had a pleasant evening just talking about anything and everything, filling up each other with the days that they were apart.

* * *

**Story 3: Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada**

"Sakura, i need to talk to you," Sasuke's tone was serious.

"Hmm, what is it, Sasuke-kun?" she raised her eyebrow. She was just about to go for grocery shopping.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke notices.

"To the market."

"Oh. Can i come along?" Sasuke asks sheepishly.

"Nope, you cant," Sakura raises her index finger, gesturing a no-no. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Sasuke's eyes scan the room, looking a little nervous. "About that.. I noticed Sarada has been ignoring me lately. Now I feel like you are too. Did I do something?"

Sakura giggles.

"Well, just think long and hard about what day it is! I'll be off," Sakura takes her leave.

"What day is it...?"

Sasuke spent the entire time pondering about it but he couldn't figure out. Sakura came home seeing that he hasn't moved from his position.

"Sarada!" Sakura calls their daughter from the kitchen and you could hear little footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mama, what is it?" Sarada pokes her head out.

"I'm ready, what about you? Papa's been waiting for a long time till he's getting curious," Sakura winked.

"Yup, I'm done!"

Sasuke looks at them, still confused about their conversation.

Then he heard them sing a familiar song. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~"

Sasuke was surprised by how they celebrated for him when he couldn't even remember his own birthday.

"Here you go, papa!" Sarada hands Sasuke a handmade letter that she was working on until now. "I'm sorry it took so long that I had to 'ignore' you, papa. I also wanted to make it a surprise, that's why."

"Thank you, Sarada. Can I read it now?"

"N-no!" Sarada seem embarrassed.

"Well, let's eat the cake first, shall we?" Sakura interrupts.

Sasuke makes three wishes before blowing the candle. One, his family will always be safe. Two, that Sarada will grow up well. And three, that he will be around to see Sarada grow up.

"Thank you, Sakura, Sarada."

* * *

**Story 4: Sasuke & Sakura**

"Sakura..." Sasuke creeps through the door of Konoha hospital, injured.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hurries to his aid. "That's such a deep wound! Here, we have to treat it quickly."

"No, before that..." Sasuke groans in pain, but wraps an arm around his wife. "I missed you... a lot."

Sakura flushed, embarrassed by Sasuke's sudden declaration. She returns the hug, clenching to his body tightly. She missed him too. She was worried sick when Sasuke didn't come back the day he promised her.

"Sakura, it hurts..." Sasuke winced, but he understood. He was sorry.

Sakura lets go, suddenly realising that she's getting too emotional. "Sorry about that, Sasuke-kun. I missed you too. So much."

He smiled. _Distance do make the heart grow fonder after all_, he thought.

Sakura guided Sasuke calmly to the vacant bed and started healing him.

"Dummy, healing your wound should take priority," Sakura murmured.

Sasuke smirked. "No, I couldn't wait anymore after seeing your face. Just by hugging you already healed me," Sasuke laughed, trying to joke, and that made Sakura give him a light bump. But she smiled.

"Me too."


	3. SasuSaku 3: Sasuke Retsuden

_**A/N: Hello again! Here we have another SasuSaku fanfic. This is thought of from Sasuke Retsuden. Although it is embarrassing to admit, I actually didn't finish reading Sasuke Retsuden (yet). I read bits and pieces of spoilers here and there, so this is mostly from the knowledge I have. Sorry if it is too different!**_

* * *

When the whole mission is over, both of Sarada's parents head over to Iruka-sensei's house to get her.

"Papa, mama!" Sarada dash towards her parents for a hug as soon as she sees them. "I'm so glad the both of you are back safe and sound."

Sasuke and Sakura smiles warmly at Sarada's words. Though they looked like a mess, it all matters is that they are safe.

"Of course, we're legendary," Sakura joked while lightly hitting sarada, giggling cheekily at after that. "Let's go home, what do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Oh about that, I actually learnt a few recipes from Iruka-sensei and I want you two to try them," Sarada excitedly told her parents. "But first, you guys should take a shower and rest up."

They were also aware of how tired and worn out they look, so they took up her offer.

They rested on the couch while Sarada prepared dinner. She's an independent girl and she's proud of that.

After prepping the dishes, Sarada went to wake her parents. To her surprise, they were cutely snuggling on the sofa though it was a little cramped.

Sarada giggled.

"Ah, what am I supposed to do with my parents? They're so dumbly in love. They also look like they have gotten more intimate after the mission."

She wanted to leave them to rest, but she didnt want the dishes to get cold.

"Papa! Mama!" she faked a strict tone.

"Wah!" sakura woke up suddenly in panic. "What is it, Sarada?"

"Dinner's ready!" Sarada announced as she went to fill 3 bowls with rice and take out the cutleries.

Sasuke and Sakura gets up lazily and sits themselves around the table, waiting for their daughter.

Sarada decided to tease her parents while she take out the dishes.

"What happened during the mission, hmm? papa looks like he cherishes mama more now," she smirks. "Mama also looks like she's unwilling to leave papa, hehe."

Sakura and Sasuke both turn red at that remark.

Seeing that Sakura is really embarrassed by what Sarada said, Sasuke pokes Sarada's forehead.

"Mind your business, Sarada," he warned jokingly.

"Alright alright," Sarada shrugs. "I'm just happy seeing my parents together like it's still their first day of marriage."

Remembering what the old man back in the prison said, Sasuke smiles. He hopes he can always make Sakura and Sarada happy in his lifetime. _Maybe I'll stay longer this time and come back more often_, he thought to himself.

He looks over to Sakura who is still blushing like a tomato. He held her hand under the table and smiled to reassure her.

"Okay, enough of that, let's eat."

The Uchihas then dug in to their love-filled dinner made by their one and only daughter. It was a laughter-filled night.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: This is only fan written and not affiliated with Sasuke Retsuden._**


	4. SasuSaku 4 & Extra

_**A/N: These are once again the shorter one-shots (like Chapter 2)! They were mostly conversational so I tried to adapt it into story form. The first two were inspired from Boruto's time travelling arc (Episode 127 to 136). What would happen if Adult! Sasuke met Child! Sakura? Hope you will enjoy them.**_

* * *

**Story 1: Adult! Sasuke & Child! Sakura**

Sasuke hid behind a tree as he saw Sakura walking pass.

'_Why haven't I noticed how cute and caring she was before?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura remembered the man that she saw earlier.

'_Why do I find that guy so cool... W-Wait, I'm only attracted to Sasuke! How can I cheat on him, Sakura you dummy!'_ she silently scolded herself.

* * *

**Story 2: Adult! Sasuke & Child! Sakura**

Sakura heard the rumour from the jounins that the man she saw was Sasuke.

'_Wait... how is that Sasuke?! He looks nothing like him! But is that also the reason why I was slightly attracted to him...?_' Sakura was filled with thoughts. '_He time travelled? Does that mean Sasuke will be alive and well_? _How far into the future is he from that they are able to make a time machine?_

'_Anyway I'm not going to lie... he's actually super hot! How can he be better looking than he already is? Somehow I want to grow up already so I can date him!_

_'Ah... but... I don't even know if he's married or not yet, plus Sasuke probably wont like me..._' Sakura suddenly was in low spirits.

Before Sasuke and Boruto leave, Sakura managed to get hold of Sasuke alone.

"Um... I already know you are Sasuke-kun," Sakura confesses. Sasuke was a little surprised.

"Sakura..." Sasuke trailed off.

"I-I just wanted to ask if you're... m-married..." Sakura blushed. It was awkward for Sasuke.

'_Well if I'm going to erase her memories, then it doesn't matter if I tell her, right...?_' Sasuke doubted himself.

"I am," Sasuke told her. He could see the little disappointment in her face. "It's a girl with the prettiest pink hair."

It took a while for Sakura to realise who he was talking about - she almost exploded - but that made her so happy!

"O-Oh. S-So, at what age, do we actually... um... get together..." Sakura shyly asks, not brave enough to look at him in the eyes.

Sasuke sighs, feeling helpless as he smiles. He poked her forehead and said, "I'll tell you next time."

But that was the last she saw of him, with her memories erased along with his existence.

* * *

**Story 3: Sasuke & Sarada**

"Papa, how much do you love mama?" Sarada asked.

"A lot," sasuke's answer was brief, but you could see his mouth forming into a smile as he thinks about Sakura.

"Hm.. then how much do you love me? Do you love me more than mama?" Sarada asks again, not convinced with his answer.

"Of cou- Wait, is this a tricky question?" Sasuke realises, in disbelief that he got tricked by his own daughter.

Sarada burst into laughter as she sees her dad falling into her trap.

Sasuke pokes her forehead with his two fingers. "Don't tell mama that, okay?"

* * *

**Story 4: Sasuke & Itachi (Extra!)**

When Itachi meets Sasuke again after 13 years, it was hard for him to control his emotions. Deep down all he wanted to do is go up to him and hug him, tell him he knew how hard life was for him, how much he missed him, how sorry he was for all that he felt. They both cried, hard.

"Let's run away together, Sasuke. Let's put behind every expectation people have of us, let's be happy. We don't need a village, we only need each other. I want to cook for you again, let's have meals together. Sorry will never be enough. Thanks for just allowing me to ramble on."


	5. Boruto's Infinite Tsukuyomi

_**A/N: I hope you are not bored with these short stories series (it did start with a lot of SasuSaku). But now I'll branch off to other ships/character stories! Please navigate around the chapters as you like (with your favourite characters). They are all individual stories so please don't feel restricted to jump around!**_

_**This is an alternate universe (or Boruto's 'Infinite Tsukuyomi'*) where Naruto is **__**NOT**__** the Hokage.**_

_**It also contains spoilers from the Chuunin Exams Arc of Boruto (Episode 51 to 66) so I highly recommend you to finish that arc prior to reading this!**_

_*Infinite Tsukuyomi refers to a genjutsu that traps the whole world in an illusion._

* * *

You can hear a dad who's so proud of his son shouting from the audience "GO, BORUTO!" at the Chuunin exams when he versus Shikadai, and Shikamaru also does the same. The sons both facepalm at their embarrassing dads.

Hinata smiles at Naruto's gesture, thinking about that time when he also cheered for her during the Chuunin exams and he never changed throughout the years. She eventually joins Naruto and although Boruto was super embarrassed, both his parents gave him strength

Boruto thinks back of that time when Naruto taught him the kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone) and how he kept reminding Boruto to go pass his limits during training. He finally understood what his dad meant, he had to make more shadow clones if he wanted to win Shikadai.

'_Aside from letting the clones attack, you can also use them to gather intel,_' Boruto could hear his father's words at the back of his head. He used a smoke bomb as a diversion and made 7 clones - shikadai knew he could make 4 at max, or possibly 5 after improvement so he hid the other 3 substituted as shurikens and attacked with the other 4. However, Shikadai managed to trap all of them with his new skill. Boruto threw the other 3 (shurikens) towards Shikadai but he managed to dodge whilist holding his jutsu, but he didn't realise Boruto learnt a new skill from Sasuke, which is the curved shuriken. He knew he wasn't good enough as there wasn't much time to practice, so he improvised and turned his clone back just as soon as it took the turn. Shikadai wasn't expecting this at all so the clone managed to kick Shikadai at the back of his neck. When he fell, his jutsu came undone, leaving the rest of the clones free to attack him. They landed a few blows before Shikadai managed to use his wind style to blow them away and disappear.

"I'm not done yet...!" Shikadai grits his teeth. He was weakened by his lack of chakra and also Boruto's taijutsu earlier. But he wasn't going to give up yet. He could hear his mom shouting "Get up, Shikadai!" which made gave him strength to rise to his feet again.

Boruto didn't want to use his trump card till the finals but it looks like Shikadai was a worthy opponent. He took a glance at his dad who nodded. Sasuke was also in agreement. "Me too," Boruto grins at his best friend. Boruto made his rasengan on his dominant hand.

"I give up," Shikadai says.

Temari scoffed, looking at his son reminds her so much of a certain person she knows very well.

"Wha-?!" Boruto already threw his rasengan, although it looks like it has vanished.

Shikadai shrugs. "I don't think I'll have anything to counter that."

Boruto quickly rushed in front of Shikadai and took the blow. Boruto fell but Shikadai manages to catch him, though he was not expecting it so the both of them fell on their butt.

"What was that, are you okay, Boruto?!"

"Yeah, that was nothing dattebasa. You okay?" Boruto winks.

The both of the was pretty beaten up, though Boruto, by his own jutsu.

The winner is... Uzumaki Boruto!"

Naruto was smiling from ear to ear, well, Hinata too. he jumped up from his seat then went down to lift Boruto up and hailed his name with the crowd.

"Well done, Boruto!"

* * *

_**A/N: Contains spoilers in this note!**_

_**I really despised the way Boruto cheated in the Chuunin exams, so I decided to make one without him cheating. I could relate to how much Shikadai felt betrayed because of that, so here I made it in such a way that Boruto fought fairly with his best friend and even took the blow for him. And because Naruto isn't a hokage, he is a loving father who is able to have time for his children and actually taught Boruto the shadow clone jutsu. It was actually my first time writing a fight scene so I hope it's not too bad (laughs).**_


End file.
